


Pressure

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: GMM 1664, Josh and Link and Rhett, M/M, Multi, Restraint, Subspace, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link’s favorite thing is to be manhandled
Relationships: Link Neal/Josh Scherer, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> ITS A TRULY INCREDIBLE DAY!!! Today’s GMM WILL FOREVER EXIST IN THE HISTORY BOOKS AS THE DAY GMM BECAME A FULL CONTACT SPORT..
> 
> As soon as I saw Josh and Rhett using Link as a rolling pin I needed to write about it, I hope you enjoy because I will be haunted forever LOL 
> 
> I look forward to all the fic inspired by this wonderful day 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> This picture set really does a good job of summarizing the experience: https://ladycynthiana.tumblr.com/post/189775526593/jacularmetteld-rhetts-hands-on-link
> 
> I love you!

Link loves this part. The part where he feels so completely out of control. His adrenaline is up a little because your body is naturally instinctively trained to be in charge of itself; to know where it is in space and manage that, but not Link, not right now. He’s tamping down those instincts in order to allow his body to be used, to feel like an object and to experience the two men in the room doing what they want with him.

Right now he’s pressed on his back. The weight of two sizeable men over him is squeezing the air out of him with each exhale, but they are attentive. They make sure to ease up and allow Link to gasp for breath every minute or so. This only adds to the buzz Link feels in his head and his body. He’s red, from the pressure and arousal and all the attention. His arms are all the way above his head, his elbows in their overextended state squeezing his ears. Making everything sound like he’s underwater. 

They’ve rolled him front to back a few times. He hasn’t even had anyone’s hand on his cock and he’s so hard, they’ve been pressing and grabbing everywhere else; his ribs, stomach, hips, legs, back and shoulders. He can still feel the ghosts of those large hands when he focuses. 

He is completely in the moment, the insistent nature of the touches, the unpredictable nature of the movements demands it. He can’t think or anticipates he just allows. Every once in a while he laughs loud out of sheer exhilaration.

Soon though he sees Rhett again. In his field of vision. Rhett is close by his ear, gives him a kiss that feels like rain in a desert “you ready for this Link?”

Link lets out a mumbled grunt, manages to nod his head because his brain is primal right now, words are not on the menu. He sees Rhett’s formidable cock, naturally and instinctively opens his mouth and allows Rhett to guide it in. Link still feels the pressure from Rhett on his arms, but is missing the pressure on his chest, until he feels Josh on his pelvis. Josh is sinking down onto Link’s dick.

To be surprised and so overwhelmed with such sensations makes Link gasp and wiggle, he makes a garbled noise and feels drool rolling down his cheek. He’s like a livewire, wanting to push up into Josh, needing to get his hands on Rhett, but both men, in a surprisingly coordinated manner lock Link down.

Link feels his eyes roll up in his head. This is everything he needs, like the best weighted blanket, plus the most blissful stimulation he could imagine. Rhett checks to make sure Link is still holding the bell, the bell Link will release if he needs this to stop. It’s clutched firmly in his fist.

Rhett begins rolling his hips so lightly, to make sure Link has room to breathe, and to get the stimulation he needs to come. Josh is back to riding Link’s cock.

Link is moaning, his tongue writhing around Rhett’s dick. Link can hear Rhett and Josh talking, but can’t make himself follow the noises to understand them, he trusts they will continue to take care of him, and resumes tensing the muscles in his core and pelvis, for Josh, moving his tongue and jaw for Rhett.

Link’s orgasm surprises him, a high pitched keen signaling Rhett, while Josh manages to hold on as Link bucks and thrusts. Josh has had his hand on his cock for a while, is able to make himself come soon after. Rhett clears Links throat as he gasps and cries out, turns quickly so he can watch Josh release ropes and pearls of white onto Links red and heaving chest, begins pulling at himself so he can add to the splatters and puddles. 

Link is still shaking, moves his hand until he finds Rhett with it, thinks he’s grabbing a leg, needs the familiar sensation of his friend as his brain reorganizes itself slowly, works it’s way back to the world from underwater.

He feels the other men around his body, they’ve learned that it’s best for Link to have the physical contact until he’s clear enough to talk, failure to do so leading to anxiety and distress for Link. They’re having pleasant conversation about what to eat, absentmindedly stroking Link’s skin gently when Link can finally verbalize:

“Th-thanks, thanks guys.”


End file.
